This invention relates generally to the field of battery operated lights, and more particularly to a snowboard light.
Snowboards have been a new variation on snow skis for the last fifteen years. The sport combines the skills of surfing with the skills of skiing and has become very, popular in recent years.
Snowboards are generally a singular flat board with upwardly sloping tips at the front and rear of the board. The width of the board and the curve of the tips can vary slightly. The user clamps his or her boots into bindings that are firmly attached to the center of the board so that the user is standing in a sideways position with respect to the board. When snowboarding under adverse conditions such as dusk or night time or during a period of fog or heavy snow, a person can find it difficult to see very far in front of the board. In these situations it would be beneficial to have a light mounted to the board that could help the user see ahead more clearly.
The primary object of the invention is provide an attachable and removable light that will improve visibility while snowboarding in adverse conditions.
Another object of the invention is to be easily attached to and removed from any snowboard regardless of the width or tip configuration of the board.
Another object of the invention is to provide a beam of white and/or blue light.
A further object of the invention is to have an attachable lens to produce a beam of yellow light.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an attachable snowboard light that is relatively light weight and thin.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a recharging means for the battery supply.
Another object of the invention is to be able to adjust the angle of the direction of the light of the present invention.
Another object of the invention is that the device be water resistant.
Another object of the invention is that the device be easy to turn on and off even with gloved hands.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
The present invention takes the form of a snowboard light comprising: a centrally located housing containing a light source, a reflector, a fresnel lens, a battery supply, an attachment means, an on off switch, and a battery door and a pair of mirror image, semi rigid side members that are hingably connected to either side of said central chamber, said side members having an inwardly facing recessed groove capable of accepting the edge of a snowboard, said side members having inwardly facing straps and corresponding attachment and releasing means to secure said snowboard light to said snowboard. The angle of the light source is adjustable by the user.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.